Alone
by RubberDuckies
Summary: Naruto is feeling lonely and needs someone to show him some lovin'. Kyuubi to the rescue! kyuubi x naruto, YAOI, lemon, OOC!Kyuubi, FlUfFiNeSs


**Okay, my lovelies, time for a random one-shot! This is dedicated to my wonderful stalker, KakashiXIrukaLover for kicking my butt into gear and motivating me to actually WRITE DOWN this particular plot bunny^^ I luffs you, babe!:D Hopes you enjoy the kyuubi x naruto smexing!**

**WARNING: Kyuubi has some EXTREME OOCness going on. I explain why in the story, but in case anyone's looking for some noncon rape...yeah, you're not finding it here. This is pure FlUfF. Shota fluff. NC-17 shota fluff...^^;**

The water beat down on his back as Naruto sat curled in a ball on the floor of his shower. He wasn't crying; there were no tears left, but he felt like he should be. He felt empty and hollow; so utterly and completely alone. It had been that way since the day he learned to use the microwave and the woman that had been assigned to take care of him left. No one ever came to see him; no one even came to check and see if he was still alive. Naruto didn't think anyone would miss him if he were gone anyway. The only attention he ever got was when people went to extremes to ignore him. He'd thought he'd be used to it by now, but it never got better.

Though no one knew, he was perfectly aware of why people avoided him. He'd always known about Kyuubi; the supposedly evil demon that he harbored inside him. The fox spoke to him all the time. It was hard not to notice a voice that wasn't your own speaking in your head.

He could still remember the first time Kyuubi had spoken to him. It was when he was two and he'd skinned his knee. The fox's voice had filled his head, telling him it would be okay, he'd take care of, and not to cry. At first, he'd been frightened by the gravelly voice echoing in his mind, but he'd gradually become accustomed to it and even started conversing with it. It wasn't until he was four, though, when he started noticing the looks people gave him, that the demon told him who he was and explained why they treated him like a diseased rat.

Although people all said the fox was evil, Naruto had trouble believing them. He'd heard about the attack on the village, about the Yondaime sealing him, about all the people Kyuubi had killed. But the Kyuubi the villagers spoke about sounded nothing like _his_ Kyuubi. _His _Kyuubi had never said anything remotely unkind to him. The voice in his head had always been gentle and comforting. It was soothing when he was upset, calming when he was worked-up, reassuring when he was down. Kyuubi healed any wounds he happened to get, taught him all kinds of taijutsu moves, and gave him tips on chakra manipulation for ninjutsu. He'd even saved his life once when a mob of villagers attacked him on the anniversary of the day Kyuubi attacked the village. That was the day Naruto found out he could give Kyuubi control over his body.

The fox helped him whenever he needed it. He was always there for Naruto—_always._ That was more than Naruto could say about any human being in the village. The Hokage would stop by regularly, about once a month, to see how he was doing, and sometimes Iruka-sensei would walk him home, treating him to ramen on the way, but they weren't really there for him. They made sure he survived, but they didn't go out of their way to do anything else for him.

That being the case, more often than not, he was alone, so terribly alone. Kyuubi was a small comfort, probably the only thing keeping him alive, but he wasn't what he needed. Right then, he needed someone to hold him in their arms; to embrace him and whisper sweet little tidbits like, "I love you," or, "I'll always be here for you," in his ear. No, what he needed was someone who would say those things and _mean_ them. He could probably get Iruka-sensei or the Hokage to do those tings, but they wouldn't mean the words; they wouldn't care like he wanted them to.

'**I'm here for you, Kit, you know that. I'll always be here. I won't leave you alone like those humans that you long for so desperately,' **Kyuubi's voice rumbled in his head.

'_I know, but you can't hold me. I want to be held. I want to feel the warmth of someone else's touch.'_

'**There **_**is**_** a way I can hold you.'**

'_How?'_ Naruto asked, lifting his head up from his knees and blinking away the water in his eyes.

'**You have to make a clone first. And not just any clone. A shadow clone; a kage bunshin.'**

Naruto wilted again, his head falling back down between his knees. He couldn't do that. He couldn't even make an illusionary clone. How was he supposed to make a kage bunshin? Whatever that was…he'd never heard of it.

'**Don't give up yet, Kit. I can help you.'**

'_How? Even _you_ couldn't teach me to make a _regular _clone.'_

'**Let me do it for you.'**

'_What do you mean?'_

'**I can do it for you if you give me control of your body.'**

Naruto sighed, not really sure if what Kyuubi was suggesting would work, but still willing to try. He could feel Kyuubi's conscious poking at his own, asking for permission to assume control. The blonde gave it up to him freely, trusting the fox completely. A wave of heat flooded over him as Kyuubi's chakra filled his pathways. It tingled a little at first, but he soon got used to it and couldn't even feel it anymore.

Kyuubi uncurled Naruto from his ball, getting to his feet. He brought his hands together to make a quick sequence of seals resulting with an identical Naruto standing in front of him. Naruto could feel the loss of chakra from the creation of the clone. It stood staring at him, patiently awaiting orders.

Kyuubi reached out and put his hand on its cheek and Naruto regained control over his own body as Kyuubi's conscious flowed into the clone. The clone staggered for a moment before straightening up to look at him.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Kyuubi?"

He smiled at him.

Naruto suddenly felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness. Standing in front of him was the only person who had ever cared a lick for him. He was a solid person. He could touch him, hug him, hold him, kiss him…He was _real_. He knew it was only temporary, that clone wouldn't last forever, but even if it only lasted ten minutes, Naruto would have be more than satisfied.

He was about to jump into Kyuubi's arms, but the fox raised his hands to form another series of seals first. When the smoke from the jutsu cleared, a man stood before him. He was rather short for a full grown man; Naruto's nose was about level with his collar bone. Blood red hair framed a face that reminded him of the pictures he'd seen of his father, except they had the whisker marks just like he did. His eyes were by far his most mesmerizing feature. They were a strange shade of color that Naruto couldn't decide if it was orange or red. Just when he'd settle on one, his brain would immediately change its mind and choose the other color.

"Is…is this what you really look like, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, his gaze caught in the fox's.

"This is my human form, but I have a fox form too," he said, nodding. "Do you like what you see, Kit?" he asked in that familiar voice, a small smile gracing his lips. He held his hands out to his sides, palms forward, to put himself on display.

Naruto's eyes wandered down his delicate neck, over his well-toned chest and stomach, to land on his nether regions. The blonde blushed madly and tried to tear his eyes away from the demon's impressive length, but it was like he was drawn to it. He couldn't look away. He just stared at it, his face and ears on fire with embarrassment.

Kyuubi chuckled with amusement. "Do you want to touch it, Kit?" he asked.

Naruto glanced up at him in shock. The fox's eyes were hooded, partially concealing a look of hunger filling his eyes. Before Naruto could figure out something to say, Kyuubi took a single step forward, closing the distance between them. He grabbed his hand and carefully wrapped it around his awakening erection. Naruto watched numbly, still paralyzed with shock. The fox moved his hand up and down the growing length, squeezing gently as he did so.

Naruto slowly regained control of himself and began moving his hand independently from Kyuubi's guiding. The fox's hands left him to do as he wished to the now fully erect cock. Instead, they cupped Naruto's face and tilted it up to look at him. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the look he found there. He'd never seen it before; no one had ever looked at him like that before.

"Desire, Kit, it's desire," Kyuubi said, reading his mind and pulling his face closer as he leaned down to press their lips together. Naruto made a small sound of surprise at the contact. This was all so new to him. He was being touched; someone was _touching_ him. It felt so good. He gasped when he felt Kyuubi's tongue lightly teasing his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. Almost as if by instinct, his mouth opened, permitting the probing tongue to enter and look around. His own tongue hesitantly poked at Kyuubi's, and when there were no complaints from the fox, he slid his tongue more boldly against Kyuubi's. The demon made an approving noise, pulling his face closer and tightening his grip on his hair.

Naruto's hands strayed from Kyuubi's erection, ghosting over his stomach, tickling over the coarse red hairs that sparsely decorated the otherwise smooth skin. His hands slid over the demon's nipples, drawing a deep growl from his chest that vibrated across Naruto's skin. His arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him ever closer. He whimpered when his own arousal pressed again Kyuubi's body.

The fox pressed him against the shower wall, his tongue diving into his mouth as deep as it could go as his hands glided up his torso and their cocks rubbed together. His hands stopped to tweak his nipples, pinching and pulling them. Naruto moaned; the actions sending tingles of pleasure lower in his body to collect in the pit of his stomach.

"Wrap your legs around me, Kit," Kyuubi rumbled in an unusually deep tone.

Naruto did as commanded and Kyuubi pulled him away from the wall, leaning down briefly to turn the water off, and then pushing the curtain aside to exit the shower, his tongue still buried in Naruto's mouth. The fox carried him into his bedroom to drop him on the bed, falling on top of him immediately after. Kyuubi pulled them both towards the center of the bed.

The fox finally deserted his mouth to explore the rest of him, trailing kisses down his neck, sucking at the cleft where his neck ended and his shoulder began. He moved down further, nipping at the flesh of Naruto's chest, pausing to assault his right nipple with an array of teeth and tongue, and then moving on across the blonde's stomach.

Naruto groaned his appreciation of Kyuubi's attentions. Everything the fox did felt amazing; he couldn't imagine anything feeling better. At least that's what he thought until the demon wrapped his lips around his cock, sucking him inside savagely. The pleasure tore a scream from Naruto. He bucked up off the bed only to be pushed right back down by Kyuubi's strong arms. The fox moved his mouth up and down over his burning erection, shoving spikes of pleasure into Naruto's body. He grabbed the red locks of Kyuubi's head and held onto them for dear life. Now he was sure nothing could feel better than _that_.

Kyuubi's right hand pawed its way to his bedside table, opened the single drawer, and rummaged around searching for something. Finding what he was looking for, his hand retreated at the same time Kyuubi pulled away from Naruto's cock. The pleasure ceasing, Naruto moaned in protest, wiggling around on the bed.

"Patience, Kit," Kyuubi said, amused.

Naruto grumbled unhappily and watched Kyuubi with interest. He'd pulled a small bottle of hand lotion from the drawer. He flipped the cap open and squirted a heavy amount onto two of his fingers. What was he going to do with that? Give him a massage?

"Kit, lift your legs up," Kyuubi instructed, helping him into the right position. Naruto felt silly with his knees up to his chest, his ass and other naughty bits on display for the world to see. It was only slightly comforting when Kyuubi licked his lips in anticipation. That could be good or bad, Naruto wasn't sure yet.

The two fingers were lowered to his backside. Naruto squirmed uncomfortably when Kyuubi rubbed them over his asshole, but didn't say anything. He did, however, have LOTS to say when the fox slipped a finger _inside_ said hole.

"What are you _doing_?!" Naruto said, jumping away from Kyuubi's touch.

"Preparing you, Kit."

"Preparing me for WHAT?"

"Sex."

Naruto frowned, not sure what to say to that. He knew what sex was, but he didn't know how two men did it, at least, he didn't until now. Kyuubi had explained the act to him a few years ago after the boy caught two shinobi fooling around in a cave when he was exploring the vast woodland that surrounded Konoha. The thought only served to remind Naruto that he didn't have proper parents to tell him about such things as he was sure other kids his age did. All he had was Kyuubi.

"Is it going to…hurt?" Naruto asked in a small, frightened voice.

"It might a little, at first, but it'll be worth it, I promise."

"Hm…" Naruto still wasn't sure about the whole penis in his ass thing. It didn't sound too pleasant.

"Trust me, Kit," Kyuubi said.

Naruto regarded him for a moment. Trust him? Did Naruto trust him? Well, of course he did. The fox had never given him reason not to. No on took care of him like Kyuubi did. No one cared…no one but Kyuubi…After all those years of Kyuubi doing everything he could to keep him as happy as possible, Naruto was prepared to do whatever it took to return the favor.

He crawled back towards the naked demon and leaned against him to steal a kiss before lying back down on the bed in the same position he'd been in before. Kyuubi's fingers rubbed his entrance again, the fox's eyes never leaving his. They questioned him. "_Is this okay? Can you handle more?"_ they asked. Naruto just nodded and then the alien sensation of a finger piercing him overwhelmed his senses. He tried his best not to squirm, but it was hard.

Kyuubi watched him the whole time his finger was sliding in and out of him, when he added the second finger, when his fingers brushed that sweet spot inside him for the first time and he arched off the bed, crying out Kyuubi's name.

"You like that, Kit?" Kyuubi said, grinning.

Naruto moaned in response.

"Do you want more?" The fox added a third finger at the same time, sweeping that spot again.

"Yes!" Naruto cried, clutching at the sheets around him.

Kyuubi pulled his fingers out and quickly set to work slicking himself up with more of the lotion. Naruto mewled at him, waving himself in Kyuubi's face, enticing him to hurry up and put SOMETHING back in him. The fox whimpered at Naruto's display, desperately rubbing the lotion over himself.

Finished, he pounced on the boy who was offering himself so sexily. It was difficult to stop himself from just pounding into his little kit, but he couldn't do that. He didn't want to hurt him, so he stopped when his head was pressing at the boy's entrance.

"This is probably going to hurt at first, Kit. Just relax and it'll pass though, okay?" Kyuubi said against Naruto's lips. The boy nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing the red-head.

Kyuubi pushed inside him. Naruto wiggled with discomfort, but a few soothing caresses and reassurances from Kyuubi had him stilled again. He slowly continued to bury himself in the boy's tight, virgin ass, calling on every ounce of self-control he possessed to keep himself in line. Soon he was completely sheathed in his host, panting with the effort to stay unmoving. Naruto's worming wasn't helping either.

"How does it feel, Kit?" he asked to distract himself.

"Weird…" Naruto mumbled.

"Are you okay for more?"

The boy hesitated before answering. "I think so."

Kyuubi nodded into his neck before pulling out and sinking back in slowly. Naruto grimaced but didn't say to stop, so he didn't. He started a slow pace to get the boy used to the feel of someone inside him and loosen him up.

Deciding he was ready, Kyuubi changed the angle of his thrusts to hit Naruto's prostate, making the boy writhe with pleasure. He sped up his rhythm, holding onto his host's hips to get the leverage he needed. He wanted so desperately to fuck the boy senseless, but he had to be patient. If he hurt him, the sensitive child might not want to do this again.

Naruto was soon crying out his name, clawing at his back. Once again, he'd been wrong. _This_ was definitely better than the blow job he'd gotten earlier. Every one of Kyuubi's thrusts hit that magic spot deep inside him that sent explosions of heat and pleasure searing through his body. He'd never felt so good in his life.

Kyuubi growled his name before getting up on his knees, lifting his hips up, and slamming into him harder. The force of each thrust jarred Naruto's body. He watched Kyuubi's face through haze-filled eyes. He saw the sheer ecstasy plastered across his features; the absolute abandon the fox was allowing himself as he fucked Naruto. It warmed Naruto to know the demon was comfortable enough with him to lose himself so completely. It felt good to know that _anyone_ was comfortable enough with him to do that…

"Ah, Kit! So fucking good…" Kyuubi growled with his head thrown back, their hips crashing together. He wasn't going to last much longer. He had to admit he was impressed with the boy's endurance. For a virgin, he was lasting pretty long. Kyuubi was starting to wonder if he'd be able to outlast him. It had been quite a while since he'd had sex; he might not be able to.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto breathed, thrusting his hips forward to meet another of the fox's bone-rattling thrusts.

Snarling, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's cock and started to jerk it as hard as he could without hurting the boy. He refused to cum before his virgin host. His pride wouldn't permit it.

A soft whine poured from the boy, growing in volume with each simultaneous thrust and jerk. Soon Naruto was screaming his name, mixed in with several, yes-yes-YESes. Kyuubi rubbed his thumb over Naruto's head and at the same time he slammed directly into his prostate. The boy erupted in his hand, spilling his cum all over his chest and stomach. The sight of the creamy white liquid and the feel of Naruto's muscles tightening around him from his orgasm set off Kyuubi's own orgasm. He filled the boy with his cum, crying out wordlessly and unconsciously digging his fingernails into Naruto's hips, drawing blood.

Kyuubi held himself up on his hands and knees once he'd stopped writhing from the pleasure racking through his body. The blonde beneath him was sprawled across the bed, panting heavily, trying to relearn how to breathe. Kyuubi watched the rise and fall of his sweaty chest, trying to match his own pants with the steadily decreasing rhythm of his host's.

Finally regaining his breath, he lowered himself onto his side to Naruto's right. The boy turned his head to look at him, a smile on his face. He rolled over onto his side and snuggled closer to him, burying his face into his chest. Kyuubi held him tight against himself, breathing in the scent of the boy's hair.

"Did you enjoy that, Kit?" he asked quietly.

The boy hummed his affirmation.

"It's been a while since I took a mate."

Naruto was quiet for a few heartbeats. "Why do you want me to be your mate?"

Kyuubi lifted his hand up to run his fingers through his host's blonde spikes. "Because you're different, Kit. I've had lots of hosts before you, but none of them were ever like you. They always resented the people that persecuted them. They hated them; killed them…But you? You do your best to get them to change their minds about you. You protect them even though they don't deserve it. You're strong, Kit. You're going to be great one day. I can tell."

Naruto was silent as he mulled that over. Kyuubi thought he was strong? Going to be great? Was Kyuubi really talking about _him_?

"With your help, Kyuubi," Naruto said.

"Even without me, Kit. You're meant for something big. You have a destiny."

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out as a contented sigh. "If you say so."

They were both quiet for some time before Kyuubi decided it was time they cleaned up. Gently, he gathered Naruto's body into his arms and carried the boy back to the bathroom.

Naruto looked around the room groggily and disoriented. He'd been asleep when Kyuubi picked him up. The fox perched him on the sink, kissing his forehead before he departed to retrieve a warm, wet washcloth. He brought it back to him and began cleaning him up, wiping all the dried sweat, blood, and semen off him. He touched him so tenderly, like he would break if he pressed too hard.

"Kyuubi, why do people say you're evil?" Naruto asked. He'd always wondered, but thought it'd be rude to ask. It bothered him that people said that about him though, because Kyuubi was always so considerate of him. How could someone as compassionate as his fox do something like destroy the village and kill people in a blind fury? Honestly, Naruto didn't think he had it in him.

Kyuubi's hands stilled for a moment before resuming their task. The fox took a deep breath, refusing to look him in the eye and answered his question. "I, myself, am not evil. However, I have done some very evil things in my past."

Naruto frowned. "I don't understand. If you're not evil, why did you do evil things?"

Kyuubi's brow knit together as he searched for a way to explain it to his little kit. "Most of the bijuu are truly evil, Kit, but the difference between them and me is: I can't help it. I don't have a choice sometimes." He stopped, his face screwing up in consternation. Naruto waited patiently. "You see, Kit, I react to the hearts of men. So when their hearts of filled with hate and malice…things like what happened to this village years ago happen. It's my nature."

Naruto scratched his head absently, frowning at the floor in thought. "So…you mirror our emotions?"

"You could put it like that."

"I think I get it."

Kyuubi smiled down at him. "That's another reason why I'm making you my mate. Your heart doesn't seem to even know what hate even is." Kyuubi leaned into him and pressed their foreheads together, "As long as I'm with you, Kit, I don't have to worry about losing it."

Naruto returned his smile, draping his arms over Kyuubi's shoulders.

The fox picked him up once again and walked them back to the bed. He got them both settled under the covers, holding the boy close to his body while he petted him.

"Mm…I'm glad I have you, Kyuubi. Don't ever leave, okay?" Naruto said, relaxing into the fox's embrace and closing his eyes to sleep.

"Never, Kit. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to," he pressed his hand over the seal mark on the boy's abdomen, "I'll always be here with you. You don't have to be alone anymore."

**I'm such a sap...I love fluffy shit like this so much...XD What did you guys think? OOC!Kyuubi=good or bad?**


End file.
